Sunrise
by Kat-L-Black
Summary: Discontinued for time being. It's my version of Breaking Dawn, my first fan fic. It starts with Bella getting changed. The first chapter is short but please R&R Tell me if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own twilight or any of the characters. Hope you enjoy!!

My version of breaking dawn; starts off with Bella turning in to a vampire. I wanted some opinion in it. So please R&R

Chapter 1 the beginning

"Edward" I said, looking in to his beautiful topaz eyes, " I love you."

"You know, Bella, We don't have to do thi-"

I put my finger up to him stopping him in mid-sentence.

"I know but I want to."

I pulled myself up to him and, pressed my lips against his hard cold lips. Pulling away looking into Edward's beautiful topaz eyes knowing I will never be the same clumsy self again.

"Edward" Carlisle said, breaking our trance.

"Ok, Carlisle" Edward said , looking at him.

I guessed that Carlisle must have told Edward something in his mind; maybe not to freak me out or anything. I will have to ask Edward later I thought quietly to myself.

"Jasper, Emmett, you going to have to hold Bella down for the first day or so."

Edward took my head in his hands and whispered into my ear, " I love you we will be together forever I promise."

Edward Pulled away and went right underneath my jaw and kissed it. Then, Edward bit me it felt like… I could not finish my thought the fire interrupted it. Edward kissed my wrists and my ankles and the fire started there too.

Edward pulled away from my ankles and held my hand humming my lullaby. The pain it, it was unbearable, too much. All I could to do scream. I wanted 

someone to put out the fire. I tried to get up and get water to put it out but Emmett and Japer was holding me down.

I heard crying next to me, I looked over and Edward was tearlessly sobbing.

"What had I done to my love" Edward asked himself quietly.

"Stop it Edward" I managed to get out without screaming. "You wanted this I wanted this almost your whole family wanted this so, stop it."

The fire continued around me my head hurt the worst it was like my head burst in to flames. I could not take it, I wanted to die I started to think; No answering myself sternly I wanted this to be with Edward forever.

so that was the first chapter, don't forget this is my first one so I would like constructive criticism' but please, please no heats If you like it I will add more to it That was I really short chapter I know but, I just wanted some opinion on before I got really in to it.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is mostly flashbacks, so it clears things up for the past.

Sorry I have not posted for awhile, I have had my jazz and hip hop recitals and competition so I have been out of town. Most apologizes

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any of the characters. Poor me

Flash back

"Hell no Bella"

"Dad, I'm going to marry Edward whether you want me to or not"

"But Bella, what if he leaves you again?"

"That was the biggest mistake of my life. I will regret if for the rest of my life," Edward interrupted before I could say anything.

"Fine" Charlie snapped at me. He turned to face Edward. "if you hurt my daughter in anyway then I will kill you."

"Yes, sir" Edward said, giving Charlie an approving nod.

Edward was always so polite to Charlie, which in my opinion is more than he deserves

"Then, I have one thing to say," Charlie added, "Good luck.".

Edward nodded quietly with this sly smirk on his face.

I wonder if was Charlie thinking of something that amused him.

"Come on Bella," He turned to Charlie who was walking back to watch the game.

"We still need to tell my parents" all Charlie did is nod not looking away from the TV.

"What was the smirk on your face for" I asked sarcastically when I was sure we were out of hearing distance from Charlie.

He let out a small chuckle "Charlie was thinking that he at least doesn't have to pay for your medical bills anymore." Edward sighed still chuckling.

Flash Back Over

I kept trying on remembering things I didn't want to forget. The second day had just begun; the fire it hurt so bad all I could do is scream let alone talk. Jasper and Emmett were gone. I was in too much pain to try to move. The Fire is overwhelming it burns, it crosses threw my vain's. I started to think it this what I really wanted the pain the fire, did I make the right choice. No I pushed the thought out of my mind. I love Edward, I truly love him.

Flash back

"Edward" I said, "I can't write a vow, I love you too much to put it in words all I can say that makes since and says everything that we have been threw together is that I love you and I will always love you, In a way it was love at first sight. I love you, Edward, now and for eternity."

Renee was crying tears sliding down her cheeks, Esme was tearlessly sobbing.

"Bella I have nothing to say at all," Edward started, "You took the words out of my mouth I love you Bella. Since I meet you, you put a spring in my step. As my mother says she is glad I meet you and that I have been an odd man for too long. I love you Bella, How you blush, your clumsiness, your stubbornness, your smile, and most of all your heart. I love you and I will love you tell the day I die."

Flash Back over

My whole body was burning now, but my heart and brain was fighting back, Nonstop. It was in self-defense mode. Edward my lion, Edward saved me, and now he agreed to remove the sword from over my head. Edward started humming my lullaby now louder than before, to cover up my screaming my lullaby I thought, my lullaby. . . . .

Flash back

Edward and I were dancing while my wedding dress floated gently behind me. We danced to the music of my lullaby. Alice was dancing with Jasper; She was wearing her maid of honor brown strapless dress that fell to her knees. Rosalie was wearing her bridesmaid's dress, blue that matches Alice's dancing with Emmett. Betting to myself that this is the most expensive and fanciest wedding reception Forks has ever seen.

"I love the top to the wedding cake" Edward chuckled in my ear.

I looked over to the cake and couldn't help but to laugh. It was the groom being dragged by the bride by the collar.

Flashback over

"Bella" Edward said his voice panicky "Bella?"

The pain was beginning to fade but just at my ankles and wrists. Like, Ice or water slowly starting to put out the fire.

"Edward" I managed to get out without screaming, "I love you."

"I love you too Bella"

Then the most terrible pain swarmed my torso area it was one hundred time worse than fire, it was hell.

I screamed. That was all I could do.

"It's almost over" I heard Edward mumble, "It's almost over."

Well that is the end. Thanks for reading PLEASE review!! agh!! Im gana have to write more this one chapter was like 5 pages with me writing it!!

I promise the next one will be really long... sorry again for it being so short.

so im going to have to write really short chapters or write more at school!! grrrr!! I'm gana need help with Bella's power I want it related to her caring and stubbornness if you have an idea please tell me!!

Kat-L-Black


End file.
